yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1761-1770
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1761. || مادر فرزند جویان ویست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || İsterim ki bu suretle tatlılığımız, yüzümüzün ekşiliğiyle iki cihandan da gizli kalsın; || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1762. || اصلها مر فرعها را در پیست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu söz, her kulağa girmesin. Onun için yüz ledün sırrından ancak birini söylemekteyim. || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1763. || آبها در حوض اگر زندانیست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Hak kıskançlıkta bütün âlemlerden ileri gittiği içindir ki bütün âlem kıskanç oldu. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1764. || باد نشفش می کند کار کانیست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || O, can gibidir, cihan beden gibi. Beden; iyiyi, kötüyü, canın tesiriyle kabul eder. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1765. || می رهاند می برد تا معدنش || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kimin namazında mihrap ve kıblesi Ayn (Tanrı’nın zatı, cemali) olursa onun tekrar iman tarafına gitmesini ayıp ve kusur bil. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1766. || اندک اندک تا نبینی بردنش || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Padişaha esvapçıbaşı olan kişinin, padişah hesabına ticarete girişmesi ziyankârlıktan ibarettir. || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1767. || وین نفس جانهای ما را همچنان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Padişahla birlikte oturan kimsenin padişah kapısında oturması yazıktır, aldanmaktır. || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1768. || اندک اندک دزدد از حبس جهان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bir kimseye padişaha elini öpmek fırsatı düşer de o, ayağını öperse bu, suçtur. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1769. || تا الیه یصعد اطیاب الکلم || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Her ne kadar ayağa baş koymak da bir yakınlıktır, fakat el öpme yakınlığına nispetle hatadır, düşkünlüktür. || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1770. || صاعدا منا الی حیث علم || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Padişah, birisi yüzünü gördükten sonra başkasına meylederse kıskanır. || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |